IMBORRABLE
by LUNA MORENA
Summary: DESPUES DEL FINAL, HAY ALGO MAS, ALGO QUE NO PODEMOS OLVIDAR


**Inborrable**

La guerra asolaba, había dolor, muerte y desesperación por doquier. Pueblos completos habían sido exterminados, los soldados peleaban en el frente valientemente y todos hacían lo posible por sobrevivir. Huir a los refugios, tomar provisiones, abastecer los sitios seguros.

Cuando llegaban algunos escasos momentos de paz la gente respiraba tranquila, se reagrupaba, los que podían ayudaban a otros, los que no, bueno, hacían otra cosa. Pero como en todo, las personas miraban al cielo y se maravillaban de la oportunidad de observar un nuevo día y temían que esa fuera la ultima vez que pudieran ver o sentir algo, aunque muchas veces un avión interrumpiera sus pensamientos y les recordara el difícil momento que estaban viviendo.

Sin embargo lejos de ahí, en un viejo internado convertido por la necesidad en un improvisado hospital, una enfermera atiende a sus pacientes lo mejor que puede, los heridos de guerra no son fáciles de tratar. Sus rubios cabellos atados por la blanca cofia de su profesión y enfundando su joven cuerpo con el níveo uniforme, atiende niños, soldados y pueblerinos por igual, puede ver en la cara de cada uno el rostro de alguien que ama. En sus ojos baila una sonrisa y de sus labios brota una palabra amable, tan valiosa para los enfermos como las medicinas que tan celosamente les administra.

A otros los acompaña a pasear por el improvisado jardín del internado , les deja disfrutar su día cuidando que estén todos lo mejor posible.

Sin embargo la guerra se acerca, una guerra sin cuartel, y lo que parecía ser un hermoso día de verano se ve ensombrecido por un avión que surca el cielo y deja caer una bomba para destruir un convoy que lleva heridos al hospital.

Devastación por todos lados, las enfermeras corren a tratar de ayudar a los heridos, sacan a los que pueden, otros son muy pesados y no logran acercarlos al hospital lo necesario para ponerlos a salvo, el peso de su carga sobrepasa sus fuerzas y están por darse por vencidas cuando otro avión los ataca . Lejos de amedrentarlas les da fuerza, toman a los enfermos que pueden y los ponen a resguardo bajo unos árboles, con cuidado se deslizan para alcanzar a otros desvalidos que no pueden ponerse a salvo por si mismos.

Nuestra enfermera, valientemente se acerca al camión destruido para tratar de sacar otros heridos, o muertos, no le importa, para ella todos merecen la ayuda que pueda brindar.

Cuando casi todo esta por perdido, el ejercito defiende y tanto enfermeras como heridos son rescatados por los soldado que escoltaban un camión lleno de médicos recién egresados que se enrolaron para poder servir y ayudar a quien lo requiera en los difíciles dominio de una guerra.

Nuestra enfermera solicita ayuda para sacar a un hombre de las ruinas del camión que ya están por arder y calcinar vivo al ser que tienen preso. Un joven medico se acerca y próximo a llegar el camión explota. La enfermera sale despedida por los aires hasta golpearse contra un árbol a varios metros de distancia. Antes de perder el sentido, en medio de la confusión ve como el medico la sostiene y cree distinguir la silueta de un viejo amor, Terry. Su Terry.

El Joven medico mira su carga, aparta los cabellos y un poco de sangre del rostro de la enfermera, se sorprende y solo alcanza a decir ¨Candy¨ antes de que esta se pierda en la inconciencia.

Rápidamente la lleva al hospital donde es atendida por varios colegas y por los mismos pacientes que le cedieron su lugar para procurar que se recuperara su enfermera.

Cuando logran restablecer su cuerpo, la colocan en una habitación y Terius, el joven doctor, trata de no separarse de su cama, hace sus rondas, atiende a los pacientes, ayuda a las otras enfermeras, pero en cualquier oportunidad que tiene le es imposible alejarse de la cama de Candy.

Pasan los minutos como si fueran horas, las horas parecen años y en fin los días le parecen interminables. No puede creer que en el momento justo que la vida lo llevo de vuelta a ella sea el destino quien se la quite de nuevo y la lleve a un lugar donde el no pueda seguirla.

Deseó seguirla, debió hacerlo. Por seguir su deber, cuando mas cerca estuvieron fue en el momento justo de dejarla ir, aun recuerda como en aquella colina la veía desde lejos mientras su fiel amigo Albert le explicaba el sacrificio que ella misma hizo por el. Por que lo ama, pero así como ella lo hacia, Susana lo amaba también, y en un intento por que el fuera feliz, Susana trato de matarse y cuando candy la rescata se da cuenta que tanto su amor como el de ella son igual de grandes, y la joven que llora en el piso a dado mas de lo que nadie daría por Terry. Ella misma no puede pelear ante tal amor y sacrificio. Así que se da la vuelta y se va, abandona el hospital donde la chica esta internada justo en el momento que el entra, y se despiden.

El se da a la bebida, desaparece del mundo artístico, su vida sin Candy no vale, no tiene sentido, pero cuando Albert le explica el sacrificio que se hizo, el solo puede darle valor y tomarlo para si mismo. Vuelve con Susana.

El se entrega a sus actuaciones y a la mujer que ahora le acompaña, aunque en su memoria y en su corazón, tarzan pecosa aun se desliza de rama en rama, sonriendo y haciéndole comprender mil cosas de él mismo que no conocía.

Logra llegar alto, pero el teatro ya no le apasiona, su pasión esta de otro lado, ayudando gente, como un ángel, un ángel blanco.

Un día al llegar a casa, le espera Susana, ella no lo soporta mas, no puede seguir dañándolo así. Le pide que se marche, que busque a la mujer que ama, que sea feliz. Terry intento quedarse, le suplico que le permitiera estar con ella. Con lagrimas en la cara, ella le pide, que si en algo la quiere, que si le ha tenido amor en algún momento no la dañe así. Ella no puede Amarlo y verlo infeliz. "Si en algo me quieres no me dejes ser tu verdugo. Se feliz, vete, encuéntrala, ámala como siempre debiste hacerlo y por favor, por favor Terry, No vuelvas. Por que te amo y pase lo que pase prefiero pensar que eres feliz en donde sea que vallas. Pero no pidas que te siga ni que sonría, por que mi corazón ya esta roto y ahora no puedo. Vete. Solo vete."

Y así, hube de irme, no pude quedarme, no me lo permitió, no me dejo acercarme de nuevo, no respondió mis cartas ni recibió mis visitas. Esa fue la última vez que Terry vio a Susana.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, vague varios días, fui al hogar de pony donde no me pudieron dar razón de Candy. Pero la hermana María recomendó que antes de buscarla decidiera que seria de su vida. Estableciera su destino, que si era lo adecuado, lo llevaría hasta ella.

TERRY -Y lo hizo, trajo a Candy a mis brazos, aunque algo tarde. Finalmente supe que seria de mi vida, seria doctor, cuidaría a la gente, los ayudaría a sanar su cuerpo así como ella me había ayudado a sanar mi alma. Cuando termine mis estudios la guerra estaba en su punto cumbre y me enrole para servir como medico en el campo de batalla.

Han pasado ya tres días, y ella vaga entre dos mundos ajena a cualquier cosa a su alrededor, pero parece que finalmente esta despertando.

Cuando la examinan, a pesar de que su cuerpo esta casi sano, se percatan de que Candy recuerda pocas cosas de su vida, ha olvidado. No recuerda el hogar de pony , a los ligan o a los Andry. Tampoco recuerda a sus amigos y al mismo Terry no lo reconoce.

Se desespera, llora, forcejea con otras enfermeras y doctores que no la entienden, no comprenden que ha perdido todo su pasado, lo que fue. Sus recuerdos ya no están en ella, se los han robado, perdió su vida.

La sedan para que se calme, piensan que a medida que recobre su salud sus recuerdos volverán, solo pueden esperar eso. Y ella solo mira por la ventana, de día a los enfermos que pasean y de noche las estrellas que parecen burlarse de ella. Sin embargo al mirar por la ventana siempre le llega un recuerdo, sabe que es un recuerdo, se aferra a eso.

En su cabeza, ella ve un momento, Se observa a si misma con un hermoso vestido, parada en una escalera en un hospital y un joven la abraza por la espalda y llora, llora con desesperación y resignación a la vez. Sabe que ella siente ese mismo dolor pero no puede expresarlo. Y no se atreve a voltear a verlo por miedo a que su determinación cambie.

Eso es todo. No hay mas, no sabe quien es el o por que lloraba.

Sin embargo Terry esta destrozado, el la ama y ella lo ha olvidado.

Estando en esta situación, un doctor se acerca a candy y al verla tan desesperada se emociona y le pregunta

Candy, que hay en tu pasado que no puedas reiniciar sin el? Que sea tan valioso que no puedas aprender todo de nuevo? Piensas que esto es una desgracia pero en realidad, cuantas personas tienen la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y olvidar todas sus ataduras?

Ante este razonamiento ella solo puede sonreír, es cierto. Era una pizarra limpia sobre la que ahora podría escribir de nuevo, y si su recuerdos volvían, los recibiría feliz pero si no, bueno, ella iba a crearlos de nuevo.

Y así, se dispuso a hacer algo por ella misma, y ocurrió que mientras ayudaba a un enfermo a pasear por el jardín ella se dio cuanta de algo, que la hizo sonreír, ella era enfermera, o quería serlo, en realidad no le importaba, l importante es que sabia que deseaba y lo haría. Así pues se acerco Terry y le pide que le enseñe las labores de las enfermeras, que le permita asistirlo, ella desea aprender y ser útil. El la mira extrañado, pero ella le dice, que no sabe por que cuando el esta cerca ella se siente segura y lista para afrontar lo que venga. El sonríe. Ha aceptado ayudarla.

Así pasa el tiempo, uno enseñando y la otra aprendiendo, mientras la guerra asota, parece que entre ellos dos hay un remanso de paz que todos no pueden evitar mirar.

Un día paseando juntos por los jardines Candy le cuenta a Terry su recuerdo. Y el se siente impactado. Ella no lo olvido. Toda su fortaleza se desbarata y su firme decisión de aceptar lo que venga se desbarata.

Tiene miedo, un miedo como no lo sintió desde que creyó que ella moriría. El debió decirle lo que sabia desde un principio lo que sabia, y no dejarla pasar por todo lo que sufrió. Ella podría dejarlo y entonces si, no habría vuelta atrás.

Entonces el no puede mas. Le dice que el es el joven que recuerda. Ella solo ríe y le pide que no se burle de ella. el insiste pero ella se molesta, entonces el se apresura a abrazarla de espaldas otra vez y como en aquel momento llora de nuevo, si ella lo deja ahora si será para siempre. Nada habrá qué pueda hacer para que vuelva. Y eso lo hace temer y derramar amargas lagrimas.

Y así de espaldas, ella recuerda, el momento, a Susana, Boston, todo.

Terry le dice cosas acerca del internado en Londres o las vacaciones en Escocia, el teatro, el hogar de Pony y tantas cosas, habla sin parar como temiendo que al terminar de hablar ella decida no quedarse mas.

Los recuerdos parecen inundarla, como si un sin fin de imágenes quisieran llenar su cerebro y dejarla sin aire a la vez.

Cuando ella voltea hacia Terry, lo mira, como buscando en sus ojos la respuesta a todo lo que ha sentido en esos días, buscando la respuesta al sentido de su vida y ahí en sus ojos la encuentra. Sonríe.

Y entonces paso. Cuando los pacientes voltearon a buscarlos, pudieron ver a dos seres vestidos de blanco encontrando en el otro una vida por delante.


End file.
